The lost & Broken Hero REWRITE!
by Aosukki
Summary: His old home was gone... His new hell began. He escaped his hell, but will he escape his own horrors. New friends, new family, but can he move on? Freedom can be bitter, yet sweet. Will Danny find a permanent place? At last...With the help of the people around him he might! Rated T for Torture.
1. lost them all

**REWRITE!**

* * *

Wind rustle through the leaves, fall down in the chilly November wind. Cats screeched and crunching of leaves, stepped on by people passing through the red, orange, and yellow colored park. Danny hold his arm and covered his face with his hair, trying to hide the bruises and scars by the on passers.

He sighed a breath of annoyance, feeling down even though it was a month away from his favorite season, Winter. He was wearing simple cloths, plain white baggy shirt with his signature red oval with a storm grey jacket over it with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. Also a dark green scarf with his DP logo on it that Sam gave him on Christmas. You won't believe how many of his DP fan girls attacked him for it! His friends just watched too!

He settled next to the willow tree by the lake, surrounded by trees and bushes. He grabbing his scarf and wrapped it around his injured arm, making a cloth cast. He looked up with a grimace. He took a beating from Dash and just had to encounter Ember right after, not even getting a chance to change, so he took a blow to the wall. She even took off when he crashed into the wall too! ' _The ghosts are just getting ruder.._ ' He thought absentmindedly frowning. He should be use to this already.

He took a deep breath before stretching his back from the rubble of the wall. Danny gathered his things with his good arm and made his way home.

'I wonder wheres Sam and Tucker, and yes, Sam is his girlfriend. They started dating two years after he got his powers. He sighed dreamily thinking about Sam ,and happy thinking about Tucker his best friend ever. He'll just have to go home and put up with his parents talking about ripping his ego half molecules by molecules. He grimace even more thanking the lords for having him to even survive this long...

The streets were silent like if some ominous music was going on. He passed by all the ally ways and checked them just in case, but only seeing cats along the railings of some houses growling at him. He raised his eyes skeptical about how everything feels and look like.

He only shooked his head and continued down the street to his Best friends houses to "Hang" more like talk about Danny's falling grade in social studies and Math, He doesn't even try! Ghost business always makes him fall asleep in classes, but he was good in science thanks to his parents.

He looked around, seeing no one, he made a not melt-able Ice crystal for his sister's, Jazz, birthday. The crystal shimmed in the sunset light, the size of his hand. He decided that his friends wouldn't be home and at his place instead suffering through his mom trying to bake a cake... He just shivered at the thought.

Danny took a shot cut home, singing one of his favorite song by Green Day:

 ** _I walk a lonely road,_**

 ** _The only one that I have ever know_**

 ** _Don't know where it goes_**

 ** _But its home to me, And I walk alone_**

 ** _I walk this empty street_**

 ** _on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

 ** _Where the city sleeps_**

 ** _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_**

 ** _I walk alone_**

 ** _I walk alone_**

 ** _I walk alone_**

 ** _I walk a-lone..._**

Danny trailed off the lyrics as he walked in front of his house. From his view it seems like the whole building will fall over with UFO first, then the FENTON sign, then the building. His foot steps creaked on the wooden stairs to the door. He tried to open the lock, but it was lock. He left his keys at school, so he looked around for the spare. He flipped the Fenton HouseHold sign on the door, revealing the bronze, spare key.

The door slowly creaked open as if he was expecting a surprise. It was very dark with his shadow stretching over the wooden floors. Danny flipped on the switch, first hing he sees is burn marks. His eyes widen in alert. ' _Shiaaww'_ he thought almost swearing, thinking one of the ghost got in his home again and sighed, then Danny saw bullet holes... His parents don't own _REAL_ guns... Only _ghost_ ones

 _'Robbery?!'_ He thought, especially in this time of day. He was worried form his family as his eyes turned creased down with worry, looking around the dimly lighted room. he slowly closed the door, but at soon as he closed it he regretted it. Cuffs were immediately trapped on him, his capture jerked him around making him drop his gift. Eyes blurred with tears, widening at the sight before him with his mind screaming in terror, telling him its not true.

Blood was splattered on the walls, 5 motionless bodies half laid on the table, legs and bottom in chairs. Crimson ooze through their cloths, soaking everything red. Those five people were his family and best friends. He finally notice the bullets holes through them. His eyes looked just above them," _Happy Birthday"_ , it said. It seemed like they were shot unexpectedly in the middle of a celebration. That snapped him, his legs gave out, wildly struggling against the bonds. He was jerked around to his capture and family murderer kicking the broken ice in the process.

His eyes filled with hatred as he saw Agent O. Agent O was grinning before saying "Well you do have some humanity left, but that will be more fun..." Chuckling quietly, but tried changing, but couldn't. Danny's murderous eyes turned terrified, before he was stabbed in the back by Agent K and blacking out from traumatize and pain in his body and mind.

He was dragged unconsciously to his new hell... Where _It_ will begin...

* * *

 **So! How was this one? Bad? good? TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG! Is This story better? How was it better and why! Please tell in the reviews!**

 **Also sorry this took long! We(My family and I) took an unexpected trip to Vietnam!(Ah my country) No electronics... just Nature! Ee, I enjoyed it and hated it. Bored out of my mind and amazed... Wow.. Oh well!**

 **Also! If you are condused why Danny's ice broke so easily, well it was NORMAL ice, not his indestructible, un meltable ice. (Yes he has that power)**

 **Thanks! Favorite and or follow if you like it!**


	2. Help has come

395... 395, 395, 395... Empty eyes stare through a small bar window into the night. His mind counted the days.. The Days since _that_ day. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

More than a year he was here, and more than a year he lost everything. All since then, he felt-no _**Is** _ broken. A year, 30 days, 12 hours, 19 minuets, and 39 seconds. Counting helps, they say. It helps keep your sanity, but for him it just hurts more every seconds, reminding him of _that_ day... Scars almost covered every inch of his skin that was _seen._ His head lolled against the dark glowing green concrete wall.

Eyes glossed over, you would have thought he was dead if you didn't see the light reflecting off his eyes, indicating he was still alive. one of his hand twitch as he heard explosions going down around him. ' _Why can't I be alone in peace.'_ That thought would have made him chuckle before this had happened. He never wanted to be alone before. Guess it was different this time. The door burst **(Haha! The word is back!)** open, and a black canned adult with a bat like mask on him. _"Batman?"_ His empty eyes looked up at the Gotham hero before falling into a needed slumber after staying up thinking about himself and counting. Not knowing the same hero who burst through caught him, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

 _ **Minuets before...**_

Batman ran through the facility looking for everything he could gather about the G.I.W. He only gathered little information about the suspicious organization of the government. He suspected that they were hiding something from the government itself. So far he had gather info about a project called "Project DP". It was said to be about a person who has different dimensional powers known _Evil_. That description itself made him rolled his eyes.

The farther he looked in the more he was surprised and his hate for them grew. It was condoned with a boy named Daniel James Fenton, family and friends known dead said to be caused of a robbery accident with the son missing. Apparently the boy was an abnormal species. When he searched what happened to the boy his stomach twisted at all the experiments happened to him. Electrocution, dissection, ect... The list goes on.

Batman ran through the hall that he was said to be kept in. Cell 65, he passed through the halls looking at poor animals and even humans kept in, waiting to be experimented on. He scowled in anger at the Guys in White. He set explosions at every cell, setting them free, and of course causing the alert signal to blare. They look at them with hope and appriciation, before running out into the wild.

Batman only wished them luck in freedom again.

Batman finally found the door he was looking for. It was emitting a strange dark green glow. He just kicked the door opened reveling a boy who had a looked that he had recognized, the look he had before, the look Dick had... The look of **_Brokenness..._**

When boy look at him, his stomach twisted. The boy collapse after glancing at him. Batman rushed forward and caught the scar covered boy. His hair was pitch black, unruly, and was basically wearing rugs. Looking at all the other prisoners, this boy was the worst off than all of them combined. At least the others had _hope_ in them. He was empty as the void. He carried the boy out out of the cell and made his was towards a hole in one of the concrete walls he made.

Foot steps became louder, as the G.I.W agents came into view.

"STOP!" An angry agent yelled out.

"GET HIM!"

"He has Project DP!"

The men in white rushed towards him with guns in hand aiming at the black haired duo. Batman switch his hold on the boy to carry him bride style. He jumped out of the hole in the wall landing in a deep jungle forest. Running back to his bat jet, he threw a few batarangs back at them, and nodded with satisfaction after hearing explosions go off, destroying trees, giving coverage for them. Jumping over small rubble, he made it to his jet in a small clear area of the jungle.

The entrance way to his jet opened as he came near. He ran into the aircraft setting the boy down on the back seats. The door way closed, and the shield was immediately were up. Guns shot at the side of his jet, making things rumble and him scowling as he settle down at the panels. The sheer force of the jet taking off cause them to be blast back.

Soon it was peaceful flying over the waters below. The sun was setting as it turned a orange crimson color. He look back to see the boy sleeping peacefully, his eyes soften at the sight. A boy this young to go through too much pain. Even though He and Dick knew the lost of family at a younger age, they had each other, yet this boy had no one... It was truly depressing to his thoughts.

When he get back he swear to god will do everything in his power to take the G.I.W down...

 **At the mansion...**

Bruce paced back and forth with worried thoughts. Dick fell asleep at the Daniel's side, after being told what happened to him, he wanted to be there when Daniel wakes up. Alfred at in a chair at the corner of the room.

Hours had pass, and he just hack through every data the G.I.W had, while Alfred served them drinks and snacks. The dead-like boy laid motionless on the white bed.

The boy's body was truly terrifying. There was long scars on his torso, connecting with other scar, making it look like webs of scars etched into his skin. There was burn marks showing the signs of the electrocution. A long scar ran down from the collar bone to right below the abdominal. When Bruce read how long the boy had been in there made him more angrier. One Year.. One Year... One Stupid Year had this boy suffered. A Year of torture... Oh, The G.I.W is _so_ gonna go **Down,** and the government can't save them...

There were times where he just kept screaming, scaring the crap out of them when they first heard it from the peaceful looking boy. It took them a lot to calm him down in his sleep. Dick hugged him the whole time, whispering words in Daniel's ear. It amazed him that Dick could look so brotherly to the boy. He smiled faintly at the sight.

Little did the two sleeping teens know, that adoption papers lay in one of the draws Bruce had in his desk...

* * *

 **HI! I gonna warn you I'll update at least once a week or more, BUT it will not be in a orderly way! It will be very random, because I'll make a chapter or mare when every I can that week.**

 **Sorry it took so long this week it was testing week! I HATE it! Also I'll made longer chapters as I go! Mother's day is tomorrow!**

 **Thanks to those who Favorite and/or follow my story!: AltoValGal, CluelessBlu, Darpsonic6, Kimera20, TheDarkTactician, kitkatkate2008, shadow juubi overlord, BlueDragon007, Em's New Name, Grace Wildheart, JennaUtena, KazeChi, LadyPsycho16, Saramaster, The Dark Imperial, Thelightningemperor, annabeth523, blueorgray1236, messie23...**

 **Thanks! Sometime next week I'll Update! Also if anyone found the Anime reference I put in tell me what part and in which anime! Kudos to you if you do find it! I'll tell in the next chapter or maybe the one after if I do another chapter in less than a week.**

 **ALSO! WAS THIS BETTER?! PLEASE TELL ME!**


	3. READ ALL! it is a chapter

**READ ALL! I CHANGED IT UP A BIT! SO READ! Sorry for being so rude! But just read!**

 **I** **ndependence day.**

 **GOTHAM CITY, July 4, 12:00 EDT**

It was a great sunny day at the park. A father place some roasted hot dogs on a plate and gave it to his daughter, as the son waited at the table. They looked at the people running and screaming around them. They saw people started Turing to ice, just as Freeze appeared. The boy ran to his father as they looked up shocked at the strange suited man

"Enjoying, family time? He asked sarcastically with disdain.

He pointed his Ice gun at then as the father crouched around his children and was soon blasted frozen...

" My family has other plans" . The screams continues as he chased after them, nearly freezing everyone in the park.

Suddenly a batarang hit the side of his suit nearly knocking him off balance.

"Batman, I was wondering whe-" He looked around and saw no one, but heard laughter. Then out of nowhere, he was smashed into by boy wonder.

"Oh, you, the Bats send you to take me to prison, but frankly I'm underwhelmed."

* * *

 _"What? I still don't get his catchphrase... . What is with those two and the word whelm?  
_

* * *

"Great now come on I don't have time!" Robin complained. "Kids, always in a rush" He said as he pointed his gun at the boy.

"Not talking to you..." Robin said. Freeze turned around as Batman appeared blocking the sun for a moment in time before descending, punching freeze, breaking his dome easily and sending him into the land of Morpheus. **( I'm a big Greek and Percy Jackson fan... Don't ask...)**

 **STAR CITY July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Icicle Jr. fell on the bridge crouching and made an ramp of ice, making a car go up and falling on it side as it block the road, making cars swerve and crash.

"Ha ha ha!," He laugh crazily. 5 arrows landed on the ice made ramp next to him and one in his arm as they exploded in his face. He clutched his head for a second and looked up. Green arrow and his prodigy Speedy was on one of the support beams of the bridge.

"Finally!, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Icicle Jr. Said as he began to throw icicles at them.

* * *

 _"He was actually asking for attention? Does he want to go to Arkham so badly?  
_

* * *

"Junior, doing this for attention? Speedy said indignantly as they shot arrows at I.J. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere." Speedy complained as they ran down the beam dodging icicles and shooting more arrows.

I.J(means Icicle Junior!) Made a wall of ice as arrows impaled in it blowing up his coverage. Speedy flipped over some icicles and shot I.J in the face knocking him unconscious. They landed next to him.

"ha ha ha! kid had a glass jaw."Green arrow joke. "Hilarious, can we go?" Speedy replied sarcastically. "Today's the day."

 **PEARL HARBOR July 4, 06:02 HST**

Killer frost more and more beams as Aqua man jumped from the top of the ship dodging a beam until he got hit on the chest as he landed on the first floor, covering his body in ice. His prodigy came flipping over him as he ran straight at Killer Frost. Aqua man broke through the ice and ran after him.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aqua man said to Aqualad.

'Right now, my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand." He replied back as they began to dodge the beams of ice.

Aqualad jumped and pulled out his weapon as she frozen his arms. Aqualad used it to his advantage, by bringing the ice up and smashed it into her chin, making her lose conscious. He looked back at his mentor.

"Well?" Aqua man questioned.

"Yes, I'm excited." He replied with a small smile. "Today's the day."

 **CENTRAL CITY July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Flash and Kid flash circled around Captain cold as he blasted every car around trying to hit them.

"Stealing Ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for captain cold? Flash said.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Kid flash complained as he pulled down his googles on his eyes and broke the circle, and headed straight at Captain Cold. Kid Flash barley dodged the blast freezing his shoulder as he took the gun from Captain cold.

"Errr" Captain cold growled at Kid flash as Flash punched him in the face making him unconscious.

* * *

 _"This one is just sad..."_

* * *

"Calm down kid." Flash said.

"Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with cold even! No, No way!" Kid Flash complained.

"Today is the day!" Kid Flash grins excitedly.

 **WASHINGTON, D.C. July 4, 14:00**

The Three Heroes and their prodigys stand side by side staring at the Hall of Justice-Erm 4 heroes.\

"Oh, Man!" Flash and his prodigy has arrived.

"I Knew we'ed be the last ones here." Kid Flash, Flash's prodigy and nephew, pouted with arms crossed.

 **MUSIC START!**

 **Okay, we're back.**

Eight, heroes walked to The Hall of Justice. Four of them, Batman, Green Arrow, Aqua-man, and Flash, well know, like celebrities on a magazine. Next to them was the sidekicks, Robin, Batman's prodigy , next to him was Kid flask, his mentor, Flash, while Speedy on Kid flash's left is Green Arrows prodigy and nephew. The Media were everywhere behind them.

"Is that Batman?" **(Well... Who else would he be...0.o)** A person said out

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." A women said obviously.

"His name's is Speedy. Duh." one argued.

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick." another said

"Well, that doesn't make any sense..." **(I kinda have to agree.( =_=))**

 _-Off with the Sidek-erm, prodigys._

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place, at the same time?" Kid Flash Questioned. **(Hey! He gets to call you guys sidekicks...(=.=)**

"-Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy argued.

"-Sorry, first time at the hall. I'm a little bit overwhelmed." Kid Flash said in defense.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin complained

"Oh. Maybe that's why." Said Robin, stopping short, as they entered the Hall of Justice.

Giants statues of the League loam over them making them look like ants. They stopped at the big metal doors. It started to open to revealed Martian man-hunter and Red tornado.

Martian Manhunter welcomed them and and leaded them inside. "Make yourself a home." Manhunter said as the prodigys plopped themselves down on the couches except Speedy.

The adults walked up to the doors to the zeta teleporter. Just before they had entered, a person came running out, freezing in his place. The hood of the person flew back from the force, revealing the mysterious person's appearance. Snow white hair, tinted with a bit of black. Dark, yet neon green eyes held shock, and, maybe a hint of-Fear?

"Danny... " Batman said softly.

* * *

 **SORRY SORRY SORRY! At least Im updating 8! Chapters! through out THIS WHOLE week! More than 2 chapters the whole 3 weeks past! My _Mother_ Banned me from the internet when she found I fell asleep in class from staying up reading fanfctions and working on mine! 2 weeks mom!? REALLY! I finished 4 chapters then, but this last week I wanted to surprise you people with 8! I'll be updating one chapter a day from now till the end of next week.**

 **So don't hate me PLEASE!**

 **I also cut of some of the first 4 chapters and put them into the other 4s, so don't expect them to be long!.**

 **~ Skymuse**


	4. Opening up

The other heroes(Except Robin...) were taken back at the known as cold hearted Hero of Gotham, with a glare that will make you run in fear, Batman. Talking gentle to a boy they don't even know?! It was the chance of hell freezing over, but now that chance was just wiped out by just one person...

The boy name Danny, unfroze from shock, seemingly recognizing Batman.

Batman slowly walk towards the boy and hold out his hand. Timidly, Danny grabbed it and walked with Batman back in front of the others.

All Danny did was looked down as the Dark Knight did the talking.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you who this is." They waited anxiously for the answer.

" This is my other prodigy, Danny Phantom."

Eyes widen in shock. "WHAT!?" Danny flinched a little violently, before deciding to pull his hood back on, but Batman wouldn't have it. He just yanked it back down and ignore his adopted son's pleading dog eyes. Batman then glared at all the people who just screamed out, sending shivers down their spine, effectively shutting them up.

"how- why?-Whe-" Flash rambled before being cut off by Batman.

"I only had him for 3 months now." Gotham's Hero stated stoically, still glaring, making him shrink back from the Dark Knight with a surrendering gesture.(You know, hands in the air while backing back slowly.)

"Wait. If you had him for 3 months, then why had we not known?" Asked, this time by, Aqualad curious.

"Because Aqualad," Robin answered this time," It took me and Batman 2 whole months for him to completely trust us, much less anyone else." That left everyone speechless. Why had it taken so long to trust a person? But it was proven believable, from what they had seen from the boy in question so far.

Batman made eye contact with Danny while the others wonder in their thoughts.

 _"Will you be okay here?"_ He seems to say through his eyes.

 _"I-I- I want to try."_ The white haired boy send back timidly.

Robin smiled with pride when he saw the "conversation" between the two. Danny is finally trying to break out of his shell, and he will make sure he'll be there to help his brother. Slowly as the time past during the two months, the two brothers grew close and Danny opened up more, much to Bruce's and Dick's happiness. There had been many incidents of the G.I.W trying to kidnap Danny again, but this time Bruce and Dick made sure they never will be able to come near ever again. In person that is.

Sometimes He wonder if he's becoming too protective of his actually older, by a few months mind you, brother. Not that he really cares. That is the thing, Bruce, Dick, and Danny now too, had lost their old family, making them more protective of their new. Their family can't stand to lost another person no more. Yet, Dick is glad he met them all, even though it meant losing his past one.

Robin was shook out of his thoughts by Kid Flash pulling on his sleeve.

"You alright man?" Kid Flash with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks." Robin replied making Kid Flash look skeptical.

He turned to make eye contact with Batman. He got the message. Robin strolled up to Danny and took his hand. Danny looked confused at Robin, before getting pulled along with him to the others. He almost stumbled on his feet while getting dragged along to meet Robin's friends.

Kid Flash ran up to Danny excitedly when he say him, making him jump a foot in the air. Robin nodded reassuringly to ease his small fright.

"Cool! So your another one of Batman's prodigy like robby is other there?" He said like a child who's parents just took him to a candy shop for the first time.

Danny just nodded hesitantly back. He wasn't use to the friendly gestures from others than Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. From when the time in prison he was motionless and now he's-He's frightened easily. Danny was scared out of his thoughts by Speedy's shouting.

"That's it?! You promise us a real look inside,not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said.

"-Its a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman replied.

"Oh really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on!" Roy aka Speedy Argued.

This made Danny finally noticing the audience around them. He froze in shock from the realization. Robin squeezed his hand in reassurance to Danny. It didn't help much that he was still tense from fear.

"-Roy you just need to be patient." Roy's mentor, Green Arrow, replied, as he walked up the him.

"What I need is respect." Roy turned around to face the younger heroes." They're treating us like kids. Worse -Like Sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

The said sidekicks(except Danny) turned to each other and looked back a little skeptical.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of the league."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash replied confused at the turn of events.

" Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ. Roy argued as the teens looked with shock.

"I bet they never told you It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watch tower." Roy said. The teens looked shock even Danny. It was his long dream to go to space. While the Adults were seething at the hero prodigy.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception? Green arrow asked with hope as he turned to his comrades, but was quickly shut down by Batman. Or not..

"You're not helping you're cause here son, stand down, or-." Said Aqua Man said. "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy said angrily, throwing his hat down and stomped out.

"Guess they're right about you 3. You're not ready." Roy said as he walked out.

Suddenly the alarmed blared and superman showed on the screen. "Superman to justice League." There's been an explosion at project Cadmus, It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Another alarmed blared cutting batman off." Zatara to Justice League"

The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun." He replied hastily. Requesting full League response."

-Superman?" Batman questioned.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates.- Batman out." Stay put" He said to the Teens. "-What why? Robin said almost complaining.

"This is a League mission. You're not trained yet." Aquaman said, making the teens baffled b the explanation.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash said.

There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said. -But for now, stay put." Batman said. As they walked away.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green arrow said to Martian Manhunt. "Indeed." He replied. As they stated to walk off as well. Soon all of the adults left, the audience left as well. Leaving the teens were alone in the miniature library.

When we're ready? How are we suppose to be ready when they treat us like-like sidekicks! Kid Flash complained indignantly.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly. "

Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got an HQ in space! Kid Flash said skeptical. Danny's hand twitched a bit at the comment. Robin didn't notice, blinded also by the feeling of betrayal.

-What else aren't they telling us? Aqualad questioned making them wonder a bit.

"I've have a better question, Why didn't we leave with Speedy? Robin said. At that everyone looked down. While the others think about the mentors, Danny though they must had reasons for not telling them this. In that thought he pinched Robin in the side, making him turn to Danny with surprise and a look that said " _What was that for?_ ".

" _They must have their reasons."_ Robin's eyes widen bit at that. It seems like Danny was opening up more. The eye conversation was broken by Aqualad.

-What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad questioned finally looking up.

"Don't know, but I can find out" Robin said nodding to Danny in which Danny nodded back a little timidly and some encouragement.

* * *

 **Well! Next chapter right after yesterday! Please review! Tell me is it better or worse!**

 **Don't be surprise its not like the old story! Its new and improve with NO Health problems this time!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm disappointed that no one caught my anime part in the 2nd chapter... Ahh well.**

 **Also I got the brotherly thing from a Manga and now new anime called Owari no Seraph!I LOVE THIS ANIME/MANGA! Ahhh Yuu and Mich are amazings brothers and their adopted... It is an amazing story though! I shouldn't continue or else I'll ramble on about it for hours...Hehe.**

 **Thanks for all who favorite and/or Follow my story or me! Thanks!**

 **STILL REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie if you review today or by tommarow! BYE from Skymuse and I forgot to publish my version on deviant art didn't I... Time to go now! Bye!**

 **Extra:**

 **I Didn't ALL get this idea from KodiakWolfe13. Her story is really incredible that it did indeed inspire me, but mine has a specially turn on it that you'll soon find out in later episodes. I MEAN CHAPTERS! Also I know I have bad grammar... I'm only 11... Yes... I'm 11. Bet you didn't see that coming did you! Yeah, I think I've been watching too much Markiplier and you guys don't under stand what I'm saying do you? ... BYE!**


	5. Nightmare there

NO, NO, No, No, no, no, _no..._

The smell of burning flesh was so strong it cover every inch and corner of the room.

Eyes opened a fraction wide, glistening red with tears of pain. Throat dried from screaming.

"again" Once it was said, the screams were heard once more, followed by ragged breaths. The red, puffed eyes were glazed over with pain and sorrow. Though the body was in reality, doesn't mean the mind was. His's mind went elsewhere as this happened.

But...

It doesn't mean he didn't feel any of it.

No, he is feeling much worst in the darkest pit of his mind.

The blood curled screams traveled through the whole facility. His body jolt violently and struggled against the strains that hold the flailing limbs down. Not too later red started to drip down from the eyes and mouth. The corner of his mouth had a thin stream of blood trailing down past his chin and collarbone, going down till it hide behind the rags of the shirt. Eyes cried red, temporary coloring crimson. Hair flashed around between two polar opposites of each other, Ebony Black and Snow White.

There was observers in the room. A smirk tugged at a corner of one's mouth. One could clearly see all the burns and scars covering everything that was seen on the ' _Test Subject_ ' .

 _ **Where the mind was...~**_

 _Freshly fallen snow laid on the ground, already inches deep. A trail of foot steps could be seen printed in the snow._

 _"Mom?" A head whipped around to see a red haired women in a bright blue jumper. His eyes widen in hope and sprinted to her. He ran after his_ 'Mom' _, but_ _it seemed like he'll never get there. The red head just moved even farther away as the ground goes on endless. Until..._

 _She stopped. Suddenly he tensed. What was this feeling? His mom turned around, showing what horrified him the most. Blood splattered over the chest where the heart was. Blood stained the front of the jumper. The mother's face was stoic, no emotions on at all. For this reason, it frightened him._

 _"Mo-" The boy tried, but interrupted by his_ 'mother' _"Shut up. Its your fault Danny. Its your fault." She said. He looked confused at what she said and replied with a "What?-". Danny suddenly clutched his chest as soon a he said that. His seem-to-be-mother seems to multiply and swirled around slowly as he laid on the ground clutching his chest in pain._

 _"You killed us, If it weren't for you we would have been alive. Especially Jazz **Daniel** " He was about to make a replie, but was interrupted by the memories flowing through his head, faster than he could keep track of. One of his hands clutched his head then too._

 _Glistening tears started to drip down the pale face, curving along with the skin until it dripped out onto the snow. Soon tears poored from the poor boy's eyes as this **Mother** continued to talking._

 _"It was my birthday little brother, Why? Why did WE have to die because of you?!" Danny's head tilted up to look at his sister. She had just appeared. He had killed them didn't he? Robbed his family and friends of their lives to keep his secret. They were everything he wanted to protect from others, yet he killed them himself. That can't be true right?_

 _Right...?_

 _All he did was curl up in a ball, and squeeze even tighter together every time they said hurtful, yet truthful words._

 _He felt like this was just the beginning..._

 _ **A scream was heard through the mansion~**_ **(Me: There is more too it! I just don't want to say, because I might get traumatized too... oh dear... Poor poor Danny)**

The sound of things hitting the floors echoed. Chairs could be heard pushing back abruptly making a screeching sound in its path. The people who did this did not care otherwise.

Forks and spoons were dropped, clanking on the plates. Sprinting foot steps were heard running to a particular room as there was a fire behind them.

A thought course through their minds in worry, " _Danny."_ Finally reaching up the stairs, the two ran/walked down the hall way and stop at a specific room. The Scream stopped, but you can hear whimpers on the other side of the door. Gently, but swiftly the door opened to reveal the raven hair boy.

Eyes puff read from crying, still streaming with tears, clenched shut. Bone white knuckles clutched on to the blanket. The vivid dreams still came. Back in the **hell** he never rally had nightmares like these, they just comeback even worse though. All he thought about then was them, torturing himself also.

But... When Danny had came here he started to think about other things and this memories came back up, but with more details than ever.

"Danny?..." His head jerked in surprise and flinched violently widening his eyes at them. It pierce their heart at the frightful look. Some of the scars healed and faded from the medicine they had given him in his sleep Can't stand to see his first brother like this, Dick wrapped his arms around his shaken, curled up brother, trying to calm the abused boy down. Bruce hands twiched a bit as he wonder his thoughts quite evil thoughs, before also wrapping his arms along both of his adopted sons.

All Danny did was sob through the night. With his new family at his side, he fell asleep with moisture trailing down from his eyes. Bruce and Dick were still clinging to Danny as they slept. Lets say they both slept peacefully through the night... With a particular butler taking some family photos _._

 _The dreams... I thought they stopped. WHY!? Why? I hurt them, because of my own selfishness..._  
 _I'm sorry... Jazz, Sam, mom, dad, Tucker... Masons, Foley... I took away your own children... I'm horrible aren't I...?_

~  
 _ **~Future chapter, way in the future~**_

 ** _They won't stop.. It's getting worse... Why did I hurt them? I am the worst...  
It's real isn't it? I don't deserve to Live. Not after what I done to my family..._**

* * *

 **Sup! Ya! 3rd chapter in a row! I'm late now because of school and guitar lessons right after. Would have posted sooner, but I just wanted to all some things. Also woke up late too...**

 **Also if you didn't know, this is set a few days after Danny got adopted by Bruce and found. It is also about how Danny go his first nightmare there.(The nightmare in the pharmacy room was... Something else...)**

 **Well, thanks for anyone who Favorite, followed my story! Bye!**

 **Review! And Here's cookies for all who did! "Oi! Don't steal any!" Yep... I'm weird! LETS ALL BE WEIRD TOGETHER! YAY!**

 **Tell me if I'm rushing too much! I feel like I am... But tell me how! My writing teacher is not very good at explaining... Yeahhh...**

 **BYE!**


	6. Cadmus

**ACCESS DENIED.** A robotic voice answered.

Hehe, want to bet? Robin grinned with a glint in his eyes. Robin's hand flew on keyboard at full speed, number codes ran on the screen as he went.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash said mildly impressed at the Boy Wonder.

"Same system as the Bat-cave." Robin replied with a smirk. Danny made eye contact with Robin,

 _"He won't like you saying that..."_ Robin just grin sheepishly at his brother and went back to work.

 **ACCESS GRANTED.** It flashed in bright green letters

"Alright project Cadmus. Genetics Lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate, for justice." Robin said with a smile.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad argued, scared of the possibility that might happen if they do go.

" For the Blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin wittily replied. Danny nearly rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash said with excitement at the idea of doing their first mission. They both looked at Aqualad with hopeful smiles.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" He questioned exasperated.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said pointedly. Aqualad smirk in agreement.

Danny had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Sirens bared around, smoke filled the clear blue sky, covering it with gray smoke clouds. There were firetrucks and ambulances scrambled in front of the building that was currently on fire.. Smoke covered around the building. Firefighters were spraying the hoses at the the windows, trying to calm down the ragging fire.

From a high window of the fire infected building, two pairs of scientist yelled down for help.

"Help us!"

"Get us down!"

"Stay put. We will get you down." A fire men said in a microphone, trying to calm down the panic, trapped people.

A moment later an explosion happened, causing the trapped scientist to fall out of the window. A zoom past the firefighters, leaving red and yellow color behind. The "Zoom", Kid Flash, ran up the side of the building, catching the two scientists, and throwing them on the roof, before slipping. Kid Flash despertly hung on a ledge of the window the scientist fell as the firefighters gossip below.

"It's,- What's his name...Flash Boy!" Getting his name wrong for the second time that day.

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Kid Flash said in exasperating way, still hanging from the window ledge.

"So smooth." Robin teased from below, showing up with Aqualad and Danny by his side.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad said kinda irritated. "We need a plan."

"We- Robin?" Aqualad started before noticing Robin gone. He looked around, but saw instead of Robin, Danny in his place.

"Danny? Wheres Robin?" He asked confused and a bit frustrated at his hard headed teammate. Danny looked at him shyly, still a bit afraid, before whispering," Over there..." as he pointed at said Boy wonder, jumping on the fire truck and swing up to the window Kid Flash was at, hauling him up inside.

Aqualad sighed before running up to the firefighters with the hose, with Danny close behind him

"I need to borrow that." He said using his power to take control of the water flow and lifting himself up on a swirling water pillar. Danny flew after him, eyes widening at the had know the Atlantic boy had powers, but not to control it to that degree.

"Step aboard now." He said to one of the scientist on the roof top as Danny floated the other one down. The scientist stepped on the swirling pillar of water, and as they descended down, Aqualad jumped through the window while controlling the water to land on the ground before bursting into a watery dome, as he went inside with Danny right behind.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said a bit sarcastically. Danny rolled his eyes, Robin hid a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"You and Danny handled it." Robin waved off.

"Beside, we're here to investigate." Said Robin. "Poetic Justice remember?"

Aqualad walked around to the door of the room they were in, hearing a beep. Turning his head to look down the hallway, he spotted Danny there, looking down it with surprise showing on his face. Aqualad followed Danny's line of sight, seeing a horned figure in the elevator, before it closed, causing the others to come in alerted.

"There was something in the-" He said as Kid Flash came in.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash told Aqualad and Danny, before Robin came running in and headed in front of the elevator with others following behind him. Robin hack through and checked out the building system.

"It doesn't belong in a two-story building." He said pointing it out.

"Nether did what we saw..." Danny said quietly, but still audible to everyone's ears.

Aqualad stepped directly in front of said elevator, before prying the metal doors open, to reveal the dark abyss below, traveling father than suppose to.

"And that's why they needed an express elevator." Robin said, jumping off with his grappling hook downwards. Danny flew down after as Kid Flash and Aqualad, slid on the rope of the grappling hook down as well.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin said after a while of descending, not being able to go farther down. He saw door with the sign, SL26. Danny stopped beside him, analyzing the situation before making an platform of ice. Robin let go of his grappling hook leaving it there for the other two. The two fell down behind, as Kid Flash looked in awe at the platform.

"Cool! Where did this come from?" Kid flash said in confused awe. Danny silently raised his hand, as Aqualad asked him a question.

"You can make ice?" Danny nodded before speaking on,

"I also can turn invisible, intangible, speak to and control wolves-." Kid Flash had about to started rapid firing questions at the Ghost Boy, but Robin had interrupted them.

"Bypassing the security. There! Go!" Robin signaled for Aqualad to Pry the floor doors open.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin introduced as they stepped through. They looked down the long, wide, hallway with red and black devices on each sides of the walls, to the door at the end of it.

Kid flash ran ahead as the others shouted for him to stop. Danny reacted quickly and flew after the young Flash.

"Kid wait! Danny!" Aqualad and Robin yelled out to the runni-erm and flying boys

Kid fell in shock of the giant mutant beasts as they came in hords through the left turn. He was luckily saved by Danny, turning them intangible as the mutant beasts passed through them. Danny then flew them to the other side of the runway of giant beasts. They looked at the giants passing and saw a almost like small version of them on ones back hissing at them, with glowing red horns before facing back ahead.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said with sarcastic seriousness after all the beast had passed by.

* * *

A scientist in a lone laboratory, seemingly to play with pallets of blood. He used a small suction tube and squeezed the blood in a small glass test tube with a blue crystal and H2o. **l(I don't know what the scientist small test tubes are called... or the suction thingy)** It had dissolved the crystal and turned the all of the liquid glowing blue. The scientist grinned evilly at the results. Beeps were heard from the door, signaling a person coming.

" Dr. Desmond" said a buff looking person with a golden helmet and a little gnome mutant on his left shoulder, A.k.a Guardian.

Dr. Desmond sighed at Guardian irritated, not looking from his work, "Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" The doctor said irritated, putting the small glowing blue glass tube in a strange metallic container with others of the same liquid.

"A G-Gnome on sub-level 26 reports 4 intruders.." Guardian informed.

"Oh. Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" Dr. Desmond questioned finally turning to Guardian.

""No." He said back.

"Then the G-gnome's confused. "Whatever might occur in our Faux lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."The doctor waved off a little irritated.

"My job is to keep it that way." Guardian said back.

"Fine. Take a squad." The doctor said with a bit of exasperate.

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-gnome behind?" Said the same horned figure the prodigys saw earlier, stepping from the door way he came.

"if violence should occur.-" The blue, horned "mutant" started.

"The little guy would be in my way." Guardian realized, finishing the sentence.

"NO. The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." Dr. Desmond argued immediately, rubbing the G-gnome on his desk under the chin.

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder horns glowed red again as Guardian answered again in trans.

"I need my G-gnome with me at all times. He said before bowing and walking away to his duties with the blue mutant close behind.

~~ **With the young heroes!~~**

Metal doors turned green, before opening to reveal the young heroes stepping out.

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed." Robin said in frightful surpirse.

Inside where Dozens and dozens of glass tubes, filling the room, except the middle. A giant, bright, white and blue orb course with electricity, stayed in a container in the upper middle of the room. Glasscontainers filled with looked like a mutant that produced electricity, powering the orb, making everything glow with blue in the giant warehouse like place.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash said, almost horrified. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. it generates its own power with these... Things." Kid Flash said in a bit of a awkward way at the weird looking mutants-likes.

"Must be what their bred for." Kid Flash deducted.

"Even the names is like a clue." Danny muttered under his breath, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"The Cadmus of myths created a new race of sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." Aqualad informed them.

"-And this Cadmus creates new life, too." Robin said, connecting the dots. He walked up to the computer in the wide compound.

'Let's find out why." The bat prodigy hooked up a wire from his tech gloves to the computer.

"They call them Genomorphs."

"Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weaponds!" Robin said in surprised horror.

"They're engineering an army,-" Kid Flash started.

"-But for who?"

* * *

 **Well! These are two chapters combined by the way! That is why I didn't post yesterday!**

 **Please Review if you likey!**

 **Thanks for Follows, and or, Favorites on my story!**

 **I Am REALLY Busy! this is the second to last week of school and were cramming everything together! Off to Middle school, hurrah... ANd I chose this week to post atleat a chapter a day...*Sighs* Too much homework and my mom is starting to get me to talk me into taking sports! I don't wnna play sports! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! though I would take Taekwondo...**

 **Sorry if I post late too! School is a bit of a pain sometimes... Who do tests near the end of school!?**

 **Well bye! Next chapter is a _Super_ chapter, Hint hint. **

**Sorry is I suck at writing! Blame my Teachers! And health issues... Also I'm taking off the old story! It will be gone by 5:30 today. It would be 4:35 since it actually post 30 mins later, by the time I post this chapter!**

 **Cookies for all! ^u^**

 _ **~Skymuse/Bluewolf**_


	7. Holding off

**Hello People!** ** _*Holds puny shield against an onslaught of angry people...*_** **I'm sorry~**

 **I have an announcement that will most likely anger you viewers... I will only continue the story when school is in start...**

 **I am actually more busy during summer! Stupid adventurous parents... NOT in a good way... I'm soooooo sorry and good bye!.**

 **I will also never will make promises on my updates! I MIGHT post one or more chapter this summer though... Most likely not... I'm dearly sorry and see you again in fall.**

 **Also I should answer one good question in the comments!**

 **Shouldn't Danny be more reckless with all the mentions of Labs and experiments? I would agree, but stop and think about it. He was in that hell hole fore a YEAR, a stink'n year! In MY story(sorry to be rude) he has more control over emotions than you think. He was tortured into being able to control it by no, otherwise he just might kill himself dude! Oh god, I'm sounding like my sister... That's my answer to you.**

 **Also so addition to my ANNOUNCEMENT before this, I actually work better under preasure, so I'm doing it during my school times! Yay! I'm gonna have gray hair when I'm young!...**

 **Well. BYE!**

 **~Skymuse**


	8. poem

I WILL NEVER make any promises to updates ever again... I'll just disappoint people... Updating random, hopeful an organized one.

People... I do read all reviews and all i have to say is... Why not? I don't know sometimes i rush things and forget stuff... -sigh- Maybe Danny has a inner horror storm in his mind!? I don't know! I don't control them.. modify.. Yes, but control? No. -sigh- Also I'm still thinking everything through...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own anything or anyone from Danny Phantom. (I am too tired to write the creators name... It's 5:00am and I got no sleep for almost 2 Days... Don't blame me if I go crazy and die... Happened to my uncle... (;^; )

* * *

|.A little boy can dream... |

\/

.| He dreamt of a day he went to space.|

\/

|.He dreamt of Saving all he cared about. Being the Hero of his story no matter how cliche...|

\/

|. He would have never thought it was this hard...|

\/

.|Instead of Saving the Princess, He slayed her. |

\/

. | Not being the Hero, but the villain. |

\/

. | He have his Family right..?|

\/

. | ...Did they care about him..? |

\/

|.Then why they hurt him... Why won't they stop? |

\/

| They seemed nice... Like a warm, fuzzy, lying memory... |

\/

|. But what else...? |

\/

|. What more can he ask for? |

\/

|.Not having a honest family? |

\/

. | Being the villain of his story?|

\/

|.Not being able to live his dream of space?|

\/

|. Is it because he was cursed to be chained to the prison called reality? |

\/

|.hmmm... Why can't he remember..?|

\/

.| ...It seemed like a scary memory... |

\/

| .So why is he trying so hard to reach it?|

\/.

|As if it held every answer to ease his curiosity.. |

\/

|.Why did his life seemed so strange all of a sudden? |

\/

|. As if his family didn't feel right...|

\/

|.He dreams... and dreams... |

\/

|. living different realities. |

\/

|.Nightmares were apart of his life already...|

\/

|.He came to accept that long ago. no matter what |

.

. | He accepted them, welcomes them, embrace them.|

| But...|

. |

. |

| It doesn't mean he enjoys them.. |

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

~|Its just that... |~

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

. |He's just waiting... |

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

. . ~| For the right one...~|

* * *

Got ideas for the story so it will be molding around a lot. Giving a heads up to you viewers. Story swirls around a lot... Also poems are more of my Sister thing... -sigh- my sister is a bit extreme though... too much love in hers... _(-_-_ ) Not good at poems, sorry...\\(;^; /) oh yeah in fall or something check out my Skyvlin account, I'm posting my other stories on there, only this story is here... -sigh- bye.


End file.
